Please wake up!
by ladyinwhitearmor
Summary: Alternatives Ending zu Shadow of the Colossus. Spoiler, is klar.


Nachdem spielen von SotC habe ich meine PS2 für ne Woche lang nicht mehr angerührt. Das Ende von SotC war sehr traurig. Wanda ist mit dem Gedanken „gestorben" das Mono nicht wiederbelebt wurde und Mono weiß nicht wer das in ihren Armen ist.

Ich hab jedenfalls beschlossen ein Alternatives Ende zu schreiben :g:

**Shadow of the Colossus**  
_Please… wake up!_

-

Ich stehe in der Zitadelle, schwer verletzt und aus unzähligen Wunden blutend. Auf dem Altar liegt die Person die mir mehr bedeutet als mein eigenes Leben. Und nun sind all die Kämpfe vorbei. Alle 16 Kolosse sind gefallen.

16.

16 Leben.

16 Leben für eines! Für deines! Ich habe 16 Leben ausgelöscht um deines zurückzuholen! Aber… aber warum öffnest du deine Augen nicht? Warum hebt sich dein Brustkorb nicht? Warum atmest du nicht?

„WARUM?" schreie ich zum Himmel empor. Meine Beine geben nach. Ich sinke zu Boden, lehne mich gegen den Altar und weine. Das Gefühl von Verzweiflung und unendlicher Hilflosigkeit macht sich in meinem Körper breit.

War alles umsonst?  
Die Kämpfe?  
Die Gefahren?  
Der Tod meines Pferdes?  
All die Schmerzen sollen umsonst gewesen seinen?

Ein Geräusch lässt mich aufblicken. Am Ende der Zitadelle, nahe dem Brunnen stehen Männer. Einen kann ich, trotz tränennasser Augen, als Lord Emon identifizieren. Demjenigen den ich das heilige Schwert entwendet habe. Er deutet auf mich und im nächsten Augenblick trifft ein Pfeil meine rechte Schulter. Ich schreie auf, schwarzes Blut fließt aus der Wunde. Unter Schmerzen windend nehme ich wahr, dass sie auf mich zu kommen. „Du hast das heilige Schwert gestohlen, das ‚Verbotene Land' betreten und den Körper dieses verfluchten Weibes gestohlen." Er deutet auf Mono. „Darauf steht die Todesstrafe!"

Emon gab einem Soldaten ein Zeichen. Dieser trat an mich heran, hob sein Schwert und… unsere beiden Klingen parierten aufeinander. Trotz schwerer Verletzungen schaffe ich es, ihn von mir wegzudrücken und schnell auf die Beine zu kommen. Wieder klirrten unsere Schwerter und ich kann ihm eine schwere Verletzung am Brustkorb zufügen. Der nächste greift mich an. Nur mit Mühe schaffe ich es mich zu verteidigen und ihm die Klinge in Bauch zu rammen. Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzt sich, der am Arm verwundete Mann, auf mich. Schnell springe ich zur Seite und steche ihm die Klingen in den Rücken. Mit einem widerlichen Gurgeln geht der Soldat zu Boden. Wenn ich das hier überlebe, wird mich das Geräusch bestimmt lange Zeit verfolgen.

Ein weiterer Pfeil trifft mich in meinem linken Bein und ich gehe zu Boden. Im mehr Blut fließt aus beiden Wunden. Mein Schwert fällt mir aus der Hand.

Dies ist wohl das Ende.

Emon hebt die heilige Klinge auf und legt sie, mit der ich so vielen Kolossen das Leben genommen habe, an meinen Hals. „Dann werde ich…" Er stoppt mitten im Satz. Ein Beben erschüttert die Zitadelle und Dormin' s mächtige Stimme schallt durch die Halle. „Ihr habt dieses Land betreten." Kleine Felsbrocken lösen sich von der Decke und zerquetschen einen unachtsamen Soldaten unter sich, ein weiteres Geräusch was mich verfolgen wird. „Zahlt nun den Tribut, für eure frevelhafte Tat." Weitere, noch größere Brocken lösen sich und verfehlen Emon und seine Männer nur knapp. Unter starken Schmerzen richte ich mich auf und humple zu meiner Geliebten Mono. Immer wieder falle ich hin und muss kleineren Felsbrocken ausweichen. Schwer atmend breche ich kurz vor dem Altar zusammen. Verdammt. Ich ziehe mich hoch und blicke auf Mono' s bleichen Körper.

„So wach doch auf." flüstere ich und streichle sanft über ihre Wange.

„Schnell. Zum Turm." höre ich Emon durch das laute Getöse schreien. Verwundert sehe ich ihnen nach. Warum laufen sie in nördliche Richtung? Warum bringen sie sich nicht auf dem Feld in Sicherheit?

Immer mehr Felsen fallen hinab und auch die Säule über dem Altar, höre ich verdächtigt ächzen. Schnell nehme ich Mono herunter und fliehe mit letzter Kraft aus der, sich zusammenfallenden, Zitadelle. Aus sicherer Entfernung bestaune ich das Schauspiel. Die Wände gaben endgültig nach und ließen den Baukomplex in sich zusammensacken.

Meine Wunden schmerzten sehr, haben aber aufgehört zu bluten. Aber warum war es schwarz? Ich erinnere mich, dass die schwarzen Tentakeln nach jedem Kampf in meinen Körper drangen. Bestimmt daher. Nein, es muss so sein. Woher denn sonst?

Ich sehe in Mono' s schönes Gesicht. Noch immer sind ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Dormin!" schreie ich. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung!" Keine Antwort. Eisige Kälte umfängt mich, mir fröstelt es. Ein lautes krachen lässt mich aufschrecken. Durch die fehlende Zitadelle sehe ich, dass die Brücke langsam zusammenfällt. Der letzte Ausweg aus diesem verfluchten Land ist nun auch zerstört. Leise hoffe ich das Emon und seine Männer erschlagen wurden.

„Wanda?"

Ich zucke zusammen. Diese Stimme! Langsam drehe ich mich um. Vor mir steht das Mädchen das ich so unendliche liebe. Ihr schwarzes Haar bauscht sich leicht im Wind auf, ihr Kleid weht sacht. „Mono." presse ich hervor. Schnell schreite ich zur ihr und umarme sie. „Du lebst." Nur mit Mühe kann ich meine Tränen zurückhalten. „Wanda. Was ist denn passiert?" Ich löse die Umarmung. „Nun. Also…" fing ich an, doch unterbrach den Satz als eine bekannte Silhouette am Bergpass erschien. „Mein Gott." „Wanda. Was ist mit dir?" sprach Mono besorgt. „Argo! Er lebt!" rufe ich im rennen Mono zu. Mein Bein schmerzte mit jedem Schritt mehr aber das war mir egal. Mein treuer Freund lebt und das ist jetzt was zählt!

Mit einem lauten wiehern begrüßt mich Argo und ich streichle ihm die Nüstern. „Wie schön das es dir gut geht." Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass mein Freund auf der linken, hinteren Seite hinkt. Mono kam hinzu. „Oh nein. Er ist verletzt." sagt Mono besorgt. „Das wird schon." spreche ich beruhigend auf beide ein.

Nur langsam ging die Suche nach einem Unterschlupf für die Nacht voran. Argo hinkte, meine Wunden schmerzten und Mono fiel vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit fast um. Letztendlich fanden wir doch noch eine Höhle. Mono verband meine Wunden mit Stofffetzen und Kräutern. Sie sollen schmerzlindern wirken erklärte sie.

Argo legte sich hin, ich lehnte mich an seine warmen Körper und Mono kuschelte sich in meine Arme. „Wie wollen wir aus diesem Land jemals entkommen?" „Außerhalb würde sie uns jagen, weil du verflucht wurdest und ich heute Mittag zum Tode verurteilt wurde." Schweigen trat ein bis Mono Minuten später antwortete: „Ich liebe dich und solange du bei mir bist, bin ich glücklich." Ich drücke Monofest an mich und sehe der Zukunft sorgenfrei entgegen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mono."


End file.
